


run, for it's only you now

by bossheeseung



Series: it's just the seven of us [6]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Mention of blood, Other, Tags Are Hard, god bless heehoon selca and heeseung selca today, heeseung is still whipped, i love heeseung, i made this to be ship focused and yet it all goes down when i insert drama, this doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung
Summary: Heeseung awoke, head pounding and air humid. He didn't know where he was, and although he had opened his eyes it was like a blindfold was on him. He tried to sit up, get up, yet he couldn't move- like he was handcuffed to a chair, as well as his legs.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Minor Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon - Relationship
Series: it's just the seven of us [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	run, for it's only you now

**Author's Note:**

> this was a whole roller coaster good lord my writing went all over the place ... tried keeping it consistent but yknow i can never do that

Heeseung awoke, head pounding and air humid. He didn't know where he was, and although he had opened his eyes it was like a blindfold was on him. He tried to sit up, get up, yet he couldn't move- like he was handcuffed to a chair, as well as his legs.

"Oh? Seems like you're awake. You were only out for 2 hours, just as expected from the Lee Heeseung. Gotta be fast on your senses, huh?" A first voice spoke - low, deep and had an almost baritone sound to it.

"Who are you?" Heeseung asked, surprised to find his voice slightly hoarse and raw, like he had overworked it when he had clearly not.

"Now, why would we tell you that?" A second voice asked, having a higher pitch in which Heeseung almost suspected it to be a female- but he couldn't judge a gender by a voice, so he could only keep that voice in mind.

"Okay, fine. What do you want with me? There has to be some reason for that right? And am I the only one here or did you-"

"No, we did not capture Sunghoon along with you, one's enough. Although we will do something with him... " The first voice said.

"You stay away from Sunghoon." Heeseung growled. "He's done nothing wrong, don't drag him into this."

"Sure we can. Only if you agree to a few things."

"And what may those few things be?"

"1. We want you to work for us; 2. If you do agree, you cannot contact anyone in which you used to know- like Park Sunghoon."

"Are you sick? I don't even know who you guys are, hell, I don't know what your jobs are either!"

"Well, you must be trained considering you're a spy, right? We know a lot about you and your skills, Lee Heeseung. You'd be perfect for our team. You'd even be highly looked upon by our boss." A third voice pitched in, sounding awfully displeasing to Heeseung's ears and he held himself back from grimacing

"Boss? Yeah, who's that then?" Heeseung demanded, suddenly feeling awfully upset at himself for getting kidnapped in the first place.

"We can't tell you anything, unless you agree to us." The first voice spoke again - perhaps he was the leader of this.

"Over my dead body." Heeseung growled.

“Well, over your dead body it is!" The female like voice laughed.

"We'd kill you right now, but that wouldn't be too fun, would it? Maybe we should just keep you here until you agree. Most someone can last without food is a week anyway. If you don't agree, it's your loss." The annoying voice taunted.

The thought of being starved didn't seem too bad to Heeseung - he did do extremely and shocking well in his withstanding torture classes.

"Hey, you wanna go to that new bar that's opened?" 

"Well, we can't leave him here, right? Boss would kill us." 

"Come on. Besides, he can't escape. This plan was literally created by boss, it's foolproof. It's almost impossible for him to even remove the goddamn blindfold off so that he can see his surroundings, let alone escape."

"Yeah, you're right. Lets go then."

Heeseung fought back a chuckle- who were these people, thinking they could stop him? He began moving parts of his body- just to see which parts were free, which were not. And from feels of it, Heeseung could assume that his wrists were duct taped together, and then on top of the duct tape was a tight ziptie. He knew he had a blindfold of some sort on, whatever material it may be. And he could assume that there was at least four layers of duct tape binding him to the chair, or whatever other object they had placed him on. He was surprised at the amateur moves of this group, considering that they had managed to kidnapped him so he actually thought highly of them up until that point.

Taking the blindfold off was not hard, actually, it was even easier than Heeseung had imagined. Even if he wasn't particularly scared, the temperature in the room was burning hot and it allowed sweat to easily slide the blindfold off.

He blinked to the light that shone from the windows- it was still daytime. He quickly turned his head back to see his wrists were over the chair and behind it, leaving him with less motion. It was also lucky that Heeseung had done escape arts before as well- shocker, right? Maybe he should've focused on his legs first. It wasn't hard, honestly, despite the additional layers Heeseung had done this escape training enough times to grasp a sense on what he was doing and he quickly teared the duct tape apart, now focusing on his arms.

However, since he was now able to stand, he managed to wrangle himself free from the chair, immediately putting his wrists against it and rubbing, hoping that the friction would be enough to at least loosen the binding from the ziptie and duct tape, before he began slamming down excessively until the ziptie broke. And of course, the duct tape was easily taken off due to the heat of the room, in which Heeseung stretched a while before examining his surroundings once more. He fumbled in his pocket, both relieved and amused that his phone was still in his pocket - how amateur of those people.

He approached a desk at the corner of the room, and was both pleased and displeased to find out there was no information regarding whoever had caught him- but there was belt of weapons in which Heeseung immediately put on.

And when he was sure that there were no traps or cameras of sorts - another mistake on their part-, he grabbed the doorknob and rushed out, onto the busying streets. It was lucky - again - that his sweatshirt was just long enough to cover his belt of weapons, or he'd be long turned into the police by now.

When he saw a familiar hotel building next door, he immediately began dashing across the streets, turning the corners and whatever. He'd been on this route many times and of course, Heeseung had photographic memory. He had picked up plenty of maps of almost the entirety of Korea, to where he knew almost every single route.

Now he just needed to get back to his base.


End file.
